Fornost
' Fornost' is the capital of Arnor , and the largest remaining city in Arnor. As the site of the goverment of Arnor, and its leading economic, population and military center the city is of extreme importance and its fall would herald the end of Arnor. Although besieged many times in it's history the city has never been taken by an invading force, and the twin towers of Arnor are a welcome site for all those who wish to see the former light of Numenor shine on the world. Due to its location in Arnor Fornost was one of the later foundings of the Empire of Numeron and for many would mark the most northerly location of a major Numenorian settlement. From Fornost the Atlantians, and Numenorians controlled the northern Teutons, and other Germans and this made Fornost grow incredibly quickly, and this pace would continue all the way to the point of the Downfall of Numeron. During the Downfall of Numeron the city of Fornost was besieged many times by the Tuetons hoping to expand their holdings south but the fortifications always held despite the incredible odds against the city. Following the Downfall of NUmeron and the end of the Empire of NUmeron the city of Fornost became the capital of the Kingdom of Arnor, and grew even more as the fleeing Atlantians from the north and west all found their way into Arnor. During the War against The Empire the city would suffer less then any other city in Arnor, but was kept under siege the entire time, and only broke out during the last days of the conflict. Etymology Fornost Erain is Sindarin. It means "Northern Fortress (of the) Kings"; from forn "north" and ost "fortress", and erain is the plural of aran. The Fornost component is a direct cognate to Quenya Formenos. It was translated as "Norbury of the Kings" (from supposedly Old English norð-burg, which represents its Westron name. History Early History Fornost was a sparse and fertile area that was largley inhabited by roving bands of hunter gathers for the centuries before the coming the Empire of Numeron. During this period there was very little settlements in the region, and the only real civilization was horrifyingly enough in the form of the Trollocs of the Forest and the small Dwarven Hold of Dun Garek. Numenor Main Article : Empire of Numeron : "Arnor was the crowning jewel of the north, and for centuries its banners held the flags of the three royal houses of the province. For centuries the lands of the north were maintained by the control of one city in the form of Fornost. No city in the north reached even close to the levels of importance that Fornost did." : -Uknown Numenorian It wasn't until the coming of the Atlantians following the exodus of Atlantis that the region of Arnor, and in that way Fornost would become settled. The coming Numenorians were a very industrious people, and their expansion brought them northward from the port of Umbar and their most populated areas in Gondor, and Westros towards Germany. As the Atlantians move northward they founded many cities throughout Arnor, with the principle city of the region becoming known as Fornost. Due to its location in Arnor Fornost was one of the later foundings of the Empire of Numeron and for many would mark the most northerly location of a major Numenorian settlement. From Fornost the Atlantians, and Numenorians controlled the northern Teutons, and other Germans and this made Fornost grow incredibly quickly, and this pace would continue all the way to the point of the Downfall of Numeron. Fall of Numenor Main Article : Downfall of Numenor During the Downfall of Numeron the city of Fornost was besieged many times by the Tuetons hoping to expand their holdings south but the fortifications always held despite the incredible odds against the city. Arnor Main Article : Arnor Following the Downfall of Numeron and the end of the Empire of Numeron the city of Fornost became the capital of the Kingdom of Arnor, and grew even more as the fleeing Atlantians from the north and west all found their way into Arnor. War with the Empire Main Article : Arnor War : "The Empire was so much larger then us that for nearly the entire conflict we were forced to react to whatever they did, and the worse part was that it only worked if they didn't resist." : -Unknown Commander During the War against The Empire the city would suffer less then any other city in Arnor, but was kept under siege the entire time, and only broke out during the last days of the conflict. Growth Layout Demographics Governance Noteable People Category:Capital Category:Arnor Category:City